EPILOGO: HOY Y un extra: SE ME ACABA
by Yoru Black
Summary: El epilogo de ENCUENTRO Y DESENCUENTROS... En el extra: Herm le da la noticia a Harry d q pronto c casara con alguien q no es él y Harry esta dispuesto a respetar su desicion, pero su corazon no...Tmb c puede leer como un songfic independiente del otro :


Je, je, ¡SORPRESA! se que dije que el anterior el capi final, y de hecho lo era, pero me llego un review de Iory S. (gracias nn), proponiéndome hacer un epílogo, y pues desde que lo leí, no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza, y aquí esta, narrado por el mismo Harry :P con una pizca de humor. Tmb lo añadí en el sonfic y es lo mismo :P.

Para las personas que no hayan leído el songfic anteriormente no hay problema nn, ya q de cierta forma puede tomarse como un fic aparte :P.

_Este epílogo esta dedicado a **Aiosami** con todo mi cariño, por q es una chica grandiosa y una maravillosa escritora._

_Un agradecimiento especial a **CrystalSwan **_y_ **pganger **por seguir esta historia de principio a fin. _

* * *

_**Epílogo. **_

**Hoy **

Esa misma noche partí rumbo a Privet Drive, nos costo trabajo despedirnos, pero era necesario, solo seria por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Lo que paso aquella noche de encuentros y desencuentros, quedo grabada en nuestra memoria por siempre, jamás se lo hemos contado a nadie, fue un momento tan nuestro que preferimos dejarlo así.

No tardamos mucho en volvernos a ver, de hecho solo fue una semana de espera, una semana que a ambos se nos hizo eterna, pero que nos mantuvimos en contacto gracias al teléfono y por vía lechuza.

Aun recuerdo cuando ella me llamo por primera vez. La rechoncha cara burlona de mi primo Dudley cuando contesto el teléfono y la cara de Tía Petunia horrorizada por que llamara a su casa una chica preguntando por mi. Y el tío Vernon con su tos fingida señalando su reloj cada vez que la llamaba. Fue divertido.

Mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación por un tiempo hasta que consideramos el momento adecuado de confiárselo a nuestros amigos y familiares. Estábamos temerosos por la reacción de Ron. Cuando el momento llego, todos nos felicitaron, lógicamente Ron estuvo molesto un tiempo y dejo de dirigirnos la palabra, pero con el tiempo termino por aceptarlo.

Fue extraño al principio cuando lo hicimos publico, todos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, fuimos el objeto de las burlas y comentarios maliciosos de Malfoy por un buen tiempo, pero luego se aburrió y termino por dejarnos en paz, al igual que los demás. Fueron tiempos maravillosos, totalmente inolvidables, es una lastima que al cabo de un tiempo tuviéramos que separarnos.

_Seguí recorriendo los caminos que siempre quise descubrir_

_evitando cruzar donde me conocían_

_sacrificando todas las cosas que pude permitir_

_confiando llegar a donde suponía_

_(es verdad que solo fui corriendo un poco sin sentido)_

La batalla final con Voldemort fue terrible, pero al final logramos vencerle. Como en toda guerra hay perdidas, pero de eso prefiero no hablar, afortunadamente las dos personas que más quiero se mantuvieron con vida.

Quede muy afectado después de eso, necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar todo lo que había vivido Estuve tan cerca de la muerte que me puse a reflexionar acerca de mi vida.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

Desde el momento en que entere que era "El niño que vivió", no había tenido descanso, todo habían sido batallas y días difíciles, así que decidí irme a "mochilear" por el mundo, tomarme un tiempo para mi solo, necesitaba saber quien era y por que estaba aquí, y eso incluía dejar un tiempo lo mío con Hermione. Cuando se lo dije ella lo entendió, como siempre entiende mis sentimientos, no hubo reclamos, reproches, ni lagrimas.

_Sigo protegido por la suerte_

_que también hago funcionar_

_y aburrido cuando piso lo distinguido._

_(no me rindo si el momento esta un poco desabrido)_

Ron me acompaño en mi travesía, aunque al principio le dije que no, es demasiado obstinado y persistente, así que tuve que aceptar que me acompañara. Pero solo fueron unos cuantos meses, ya que al llegar a El Cairo, en Egipto, cayó rendido a los hechiceros ojos negros de una joven bruja Egipcia. Así que fue de regreso a Inglaterra, para dar la noticia a sus padres de que quería casarse, su madre dio el grito en el cielo, pero rápidamente lo acepto, cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su pequeño Ron. Solo que lo condiciono para que esperara por lo menos 3 años, para que consiguiera un buen empleo y tuviera que ofrecerle a su futura esposa, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Ron acepto, de hecho no le quedo de otra. Bill le ayudo a conseguir un empleo parecido al que él tenia en Gringotts, Egipto, para que vivieran allá. Él acepto gustoso, aunque le dolió despedirse de su familia, pero hasta el momento vive feliz con Nebt, su esposa. Pienso que una de las debilidades de Ron son las mujeres, últimamente lo confirme por que esta totalmente enamorado de tres, su esposa y sus dos hijas. Ron y yo pensamos que su próximo bebe esta vez será varón. Hermione y Nebt dicen que será otra niña, pero sé bien que, sea niño o niña lo recibirán con mucho amor.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

El tiempo que viaje fue aproximadamente año y medio, solo visite los países mas conocidos y no me quedaba mucho tiempo en ellos. Visite muchos museos y lugares culturales, tengo como 3 álbumes de fotografías que permanecen como un fiel recuerdo de aquellos agradables tiempos, en los que buscaba incesantemente, encontrarme a mi mismo. Aun no se bien si lo logre.

Hermione mientras tanto, continuaba con sus estudios y su sueño de llevar a la P. E. D. D. O. más lejos. Hablábamos de todo y de todos en nuestras cartas, pero nos manteníamos herméticos en el tema de nuestros sentimientos y es que, en ese entonces pensábamos que era lo mejor.

_Se que no siempre tengo la razón_

_pero me olvidaba hacia donde voy_

_ya no siento algún temor_

_porque nunca olvido hacia donde voy._

Cuando regrese a Inglaterra, decidí establecerme en Londres en un modesto pero lindo departamento cerca del Ministerio de Magia. La casera es una agradable anciana, algo despistada, gruñona y medio loca, pero simpática. Me mantuve ocupado en mi entrenamiento de Auror por 3 años. Hermione y yo nos veíamos seguido, pero nunca retomamos el tema de lo nuestro, solo éramos un par de amigos demasiado afanados con lo que iba a ser de nuestra vida, como para pensar en ser algo más. Apoyamos a Ron en todo momento, lloramos y nos alegramos con él, el día de su boda. Viajamos hasta Egipto para estar con él en el nacimiento de sus hijos, hubo un tiempo en que solo nos topábamos en esas ocasiones importantes, ya que ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros proyectos, trabajo y estudios.

Y otro momento en que siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, era en las manifestaciones... quien iba a decir que la Señorita Siempre obedecer las reglas, se volviera toda una activista, tiene un poder de convocatoria sorprendente, gracias a su don de palabra. Cuando no estaba tan ocupado, yo también desfilaba por Diagon Alley con mi pancarta: LOS ELFOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN DERECHOS y al grito de IGUALDAD DE DERECHOS ENTRE MAGOS Y ELFOS.

A pesar de estar tan rojo como un tomate, cubriéndome el rostro con el cartel y susurrando las consignas, pero si siempre he contado con su apoyo incondicional, es justo que cuente también con el mío. Y eso incluye hacer el ridículo en plena vía publica y ser arrestado por alterar el orden publico.

Suspiro Hermione, Hermione... fue una suerte que no nos llevaran a Azkaban.. No era un delito tan grave, pero se puso feo cuando, el jefe de Aurores le dijo que sus ideas eran absurdas y que mejor que se dedicara a buscar un esposo y ser una buena ama de casa. El resultado de tal atreviendo: Un diente tumbado por el puño de Mione Y lo que yo me lleve fue una fuerte llamada de atención, no era correcto tener un "Auror Activista" en el ministerio. Fue una suerte que nos dejaran en libertad, gracias a "los servicios prestados en contra de Voldemort", por fin de algo me sirvió ser el "famoso" Harry Potter. Ese pequeño altercado con la autoridad no la detuvo. Nada iba a truncar sus sueños.

Poco después, gracias a su inteligencia y manejo de masas, consiguió un importante puesto en el ministerio. Me sentí orgulloso de ella cuando fundo la Comisión de Derechos contra la Explotación Indebida de las Criaturas Mágicas, algo así como los Derechos Humanos muggles, y después su sueño de fundar un Sindicato Independiente para el Trato Justo de Los Elfos Domésticos, se hizo realidad, el único miembro por el momento es Dobby, pero Hermione es muy persistente así que, no dudo que pronto obligue, digo convenza a alguien más. No dudo para nada que algún día llegue a ser Ministra de Magia. Después de todo cuenta con la capacidad de llegar hasta donde le plazca.

_Hoy he querido regresar_

_el tiempo para respirar_

_sacarme todo lo que pesa y lo que no me servir_

Estamos en Noviembre 2005, hace unos días me llamo, dándome la peor noticia de mi vida, se casa. Me dijo que ya es hora de contar con una pareja con la cual compartir su vida, que ya era momento de tener esa estabilidad familiar, ya que en lo laboral le iba muy bien, que quería formar una familia tan bonita como la de Ron.. El piso se derrumbo bajo mis pies, cada palabra fue un doloroso golpe al corazón. No me atreví a preguntar quien era en maldito canalla que me la arrebata, ni tampoco decirle que no se casara, y que si quería formar una familia lo hiciera conmigo, ¿quién era yo para coartar su decisión de ser feliz?, Mi oportunidad se había esfumado y yo tenia que aceptarlo, muy a mi pesar.

_sólo un momento para estar_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuenta de las cosas que me engañan_

_que me dan y que no he pedido._

Así que, espero su visita, dijo que vendría a entregarme la invitación personalmente. Ayer no pude dormir.

* * *

**Se me acaba**

_Anoche me di_

_cuenta que el tiempo lentamente pasaba_

_Cuando descubr_

_el daño que haces cuando no estás_

Heme aquí sentado en el escritorio junto a la ventana, me gusta ver a la gente pasar mientras trabajo, a veces me distraigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es lo que mueve a todas esas persona, como serán sus vidas, y que tal vez otras personas al verme transitar por las calles piensen como es la mía.

_Y me vi, yo me vi_

_tratando de completar mi alma_

_y me vi, yo me vi_

_buscándome entre nada_

La foto de mis amigos y yo cuando teníamos 11, me sonríe, y otro cuadro más, en el que solo aparecemos Mione y yo a los 17, poco antes de que me marchara, también lo hace. ¿En verdad pienso dejarla ir de mi vida así de fácil.

Son las 20:00 hrs., y estoy frente a pilas de papeles llenos de casos para el Ministerio, esperando a la mujer de mi vida, para que ella me entregue la invitación a su boda.

_Y ya distingu_

_lo que mas duele_

_lo que más me hace falta_

lo que más ped

y sólo lo quiero que estés aqu

Mi departamento esta hecho un desastre, pero es que, con tanto trabajo que hemos tenido últimamente no he tenido tiempo de asear, para variar, la persona que me ayuda con las labores domesticas y con la preparación de la comida, esta enferma, ya estoy harto de la comida rápida. Y ahora que lo recuerdo... aun no ceno.

Mientras busco por toda la sala, bajo los papeles y ropa regados por todas partes, (debo confesar el orden no es lo mío), la mitad de hamburguesa que me sobro del almuerzo (si tenia suerte aun servia), llaman a la puerta, no puedo evitar sobresaltarme.

_Y te vi, yo te vi_

_ya no quiero que dejes de estar junto a mi_

_Yo te vi_

_y ya todo terminaba_

Es Hermione... –Me digo tratando de recoger un poco lo que estaba tirado en el piso, o mejor dicho esconderlo arrojándolo a mi dormitorio y asegurándome de cerrar la puerta. Corro a abrir.

Exactamente es ella, tan hermosa como siempre, ataviada con un abrigo largo muy fino color negro, una bufanda color marrón rodeaba su cuello, combinando con ese hermoso par de ojos castaños que son mi perdición.

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_

_Because it came from you._

Hola – Me sonríe y después me da un abrazo. Siento como si el corazón se escapara de mi pecho, tengo que controlarme.

Adelante, estas en tu casa – Le cedo el paso y le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, colgándolo en el pechero a un lado de la puerta, tomo su bolso de piel negro y lo pongo también en el pechero, no hay lugar donde dejarlo.

Me quede boquiabierto al ver su atuendo, una blusa negra con cuello en "v", una minifalda marrón y para completar, un par de botas largas un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

¿Qué sucede me veo mal? – Dice divertida al ver mi reacción.

Eh... nno... no ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Si encuentro el sofá con gusto – Señala con la mirada el bulto de ropa, papeles y cachivaches sobre el sillón. Pero que torpe, olvide quitar lo de encima del sofá.

_Y sin ti no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Apenado recojo un poco. Mione da unos pasos dejando escapar un grito ahogado y quedándose perpleja.

¿Estas bien Hermione? – Le pregunto sobresaltado y botando las cosas que ya había levantado al piso.

Cccreo que pise algo... hay sangre bajo mi bota – dice inquieta.

Seguramente es el ratón que vi ayer rondando la cocina – No debí decir eso por que se puso pálida. Me hinco y levanto su bota poco a poco.

Tranquila Hermione, no es sangre, solo es salsa de tomate, acabas de encontrar mi cena.

Digo con calma mientras voy por algunas toallas de papel para quitar los restos de la hamburguesa de la suela de su zapato. Por suerte las encuentro rápido, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia que las tenia.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

_Porque todo se me acaba_

¡¡POR MERLÍN HARRY!! – Refunfuña (me encanta cuando se enoja y su pequeña nariz se arruga) –

Definitivamente un día de estos vendré a ordenar tu departamento – Dice en reprimenda cruzada de brazos.

Tenia razón, esto más que departamento parecía un nido de ratas. Me alegra que se preocupara por mi, y tentativamente iba a aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero pronto comprendí el asunto.

No creo que puedas, ya que te casaras próximamente y dudo que tengas tiempo... – No pude evitar decirlo con cierto reproche.

Ella no dice nada, mantiene la mirada abajo mientras limpia la suela de su bota. Hay un pequeño silencio incomodo.

_Ya conoc_

_el dolor no lo quiero volver a sentir_

_pasa por mi_

_y lentamente me quita lo que te di_

¿Quién es el?

Un buen hombre, que me ama – Dice escuetamente.

Seguramente es un idota que solo quiere aprovecharte de ti.

Vamos Harry, madura un poco.

Oye, tengo 25 años, soy un hombre maduro.

Si claro – Entorna los ojos.

¿Viniste aquí a entregarme tu invitación ó a discutir? – Comienzo a enfadarme. Por que en el fondo sé, que tiene razón. Estoy actuando como Ron cuando tenia catorce.

Tienes razón – Lo dice con un dejo de enojo, coge su bolsa del perchero y saca un sobre. – Toma – Me lo extiende y lo tomo.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos y vi mi nombre escrito en tinta esmeralda, sentí una sacudida, si tenia que decirle algo, tendría que ser ahora. ¿Pero por donde empezar?.

Otro silencio incomodo.

_Todo te di_

_ya sabes lo que mas siento ya te lo di_

Perdona Harry – Ella habla primero.

¿Qué? – digo algo confuso.

Que me perdones, tienes razón, no vine aquí a pelear – me tiende la mano -- ¿Amigos como siempre?

Había algo muy cierto esas tres palabras, "amigos como siempre", eso es lo que íbamos a ser si no me apresuraba a decirle que no se casara, que la amaba y que nadie jamás la iba a amar como yo.

Si claro amigos – Dije dándole la mano y resistiéndome a tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla. No podía hacerle esto, no nuevamente, ya no era un niño de quince años ya era adultos de 25, y tenia que comportarme como tal, respetando su decisión de casarse con otro, aun a costa de perderla.

25 años... ¿Cómo es que pude vivir tanto? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que he podido sobrevivir sin ella todo este tiempo?.

_Todo te di_

_con nada me he quedado_

Bueno, será mejor que me valla.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Bote la dichosa invitación en el sofá.

No gracias Harry, sabes, quiero caminar un poco y tal vez tomar café en la cafetería dos calles más adelante, estar un rato a solas. Tengo mucho que pensar... sobre la boda, tu sabes.—Me mira con esa mirada de niña buena que me derrite.

Esta bien Hermione como quieras – No me quedo otra más que decir eso. La acompaño hasta la puerta, le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo, las piernas me temblaban como un adolescente, ¿Le digo o no?¿Qué hacer?.

_Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Hermione... – "Vamos dile que la amas y que solo contigo podrá ser enteramente feliz". Me suplica una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Si Harry? – Me mira suplicante, tal vez ella también desea que la detenga y le suplique que se quedara conmigo por siempre. O en realidad solo es producto de mi imaginación, un pretexto para pedirle que no se valla.

Cuídate mucho ¿si?, se muy feliz – Si, lo sé, soy un cobarde.

Gracias – Me da un beso en la mejilla y se cuelga de mi cuello, lo que me hace sentir como si miles de Snitchs revolotearan en mi estomago. Esa sensación, cuanto la extrañaba.

Harry... – Se detiene antes de salir por completo.

"Por favor di que me amas y que no te casaras" – Pienso suplicando que eso sea lo que sea que quiera decirme.

Espero que asistas a mi boda – Mi mundo se viene a bajo, de nuevo.

No te preocupes estaré allí... Te lo prometo – Digo sin pensar, como si quisiera estar en primera fila viendo como se casa con otro que no soy yo. Me sonríe satisfecha por mi repuesta y cierra la puerta.

Se fue.. y con ella se fueron mi corazón, y la oportunidad de ser feliz toda mi existencia.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

Porque todo se me acaba 

Me deje caer sobre el sofá, no podía llorar, no había más que hacer que resignarse.

Es lo mejor Harry, ella merece alguien mejor tu – Me digo a mi mismo no creyendo una palabra. Aunque suene pretencioso no hay nadie mejor para ella que yo, y nadie mejor que ella para mi, absolutamente nadie.

Dijo que iba a estar en la cafetería a dos calles cierto ¿así que...?¿Probablemente lo dijo intencionalmente para que fuera a buscarla? – Me doy ánimos poniéndome de pie,

Tal vez ella quiere que valla e impida su boda. – "¿Impedir su boda? No es mala idea. Creo que seria romántico si llego cuando digan "Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora ó calle para siempre", entonces entro y digo "YO", la tomo entre mis brazos y huimos montados en mi escoba a un lugar lejano. No se, creo que es una idea ridícula, y a decir verdad un poco tonta y por demás cursi."—

_Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo_

_Porque el aire se me acaba_

Harry, Harry, Harry, cada día estas peor... ¿QUÉ HAGO? –Estoy desesperado, mis manos se van directamente a mi cabello alborotado, despeinándolo aun más.

¿Qué hago? – Hundo mi rostro sobre mis manos y miro la dichosa invitación en el sillón, lo tomo.

"No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que... ir por ella y decirle que la necesito, que no podría vivir sin ella, que es lo mejor que tengo, y que quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre, no hay de otra... " Pienso, mientras mis dedos juguetean con aquel sobre.

_Y sin tu voz nada escucho_

_Porque todo se me acaba_

"¿Pero que demonios esperas? Ve ahora mismo por ella "Es el mejor consejo que mi conciencia pudo darme. Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, ni siquiera recuerdo si cerré la puerta. La casera me arroja algo que no alcanzo a distinguir, profiriendo maldiciones y quejándose de que alteraba el orden, la paz y tranquilidad del edificio. Pero absolutamente nada me detendrá ni siquiera la casera loca.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, por fin estoy allí frente a la cafetería en la que dijo que estaría, recuerdo que bien pude haberme aparecido en algún callejón cercano, pero por la angustia lo olvide. Me pego al vidrio del aparador buscándola, el lugar no esta muy lleno aun así, no la veo. Tal vez por mi tardanza ya se había ido. "Vamos piensa Harry ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? A su casa no creo...¿Dónde buscas primero...?

And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

¿Buscas a alguien? – Escucho una voz a mis espaldas, me quedo helado, mi Hermione estaba allí. Di media vuelta.

Si... a ti – Digo abrazándola, ella se sobresalta pero después me corresponde. -- Hermione no me dejes por favor, no sabría que hacer sin ti...—

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

Me separo de ella y tomo su rostro entre mis manos

Eres lo que más amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... No te cases con ese idiota, por favor quédate conmigo para siempre – Suplico con un nudo en la garganta.

Quise ir y encontrarme a mi mismo, cuando todo lo que soy esta aquí, contigo, por que todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser eres tu. – Hice una pausa. Sus mejillas comienzan a mojarse con las lagrimas derramadas por sus ojos.--Fui un estúpido al dejarte ir una vez y ya no quiero volver a hacerlo, nunca...

Harry no leíste la invitación ¿verdad?

¿Qué? -- No entendió que diablos tiene que ver con todo lo que acabo de decir la dichosa invitación.

Lee la invitación – No dice más. Yo obedezco, si eso me va a resolver mis dudas...

Como salí tan deprisa no recuerdo donde la deje, espera un momento... – Meto la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y tente un papel, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la metí allí.

_ I think I dreamed you into life_

Observo el sobre.

"Sr. Harry J. Potter"

Lo abro de mala gana. Era una invitación muy elegante, con dos tórtolas que revoloteaban sosteniendo en su pico un lazo blanco, al fondo un corazón dorado, y en cada esquina flores en botón que florecían una y otra vez. Hasta allí no hay nada de maravillosos. La abro, una tarjetita blanca cayó al piso, pero opte por recogerla después, la leo en voz alta.

Esta usted cordialmente invitado al enlace matrimonial de la Srita Hermione Jane Granger, con el Sr Harry.. ¿QUE? – No es posible creo que mis lentes necesitan más graduación o la desesperación me hace ver visiones. Me los quito y tallo mis ojos.

...El Sr. Harry James Potter – No hay duda, es mi nombre, la miro entre asombrado y feliz. No se que decir. Ella recoge la tarjeta toma mi mano libre y la pone allí, mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

"_Querido Harry, esta podría ser la invitación a nuestra boda, claro, solo si aceptas. _

_Harry James Potter ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Tu Mione"_

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_

Mis manos temblaban, la leí unas 10 veces más o menos para estar seguro. No se que decir, tal vez por que en esta ocasión las palabras no son necesarias. La miro con los ojos humedecidos, es suficiente para que ella entienda que es un "si". Hermione y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo psíquico especial, ella puede saber lo que pienso con solo mirarme y viceversa. Después de todo habíamos nacido el uno para el otro.

La abrazo fuertemente para después darle un largo y profundo beso ante la mirada de los transeúntes curiosos y los aplausos de las personas dentro de la cafetería, que habían presenciado todo tras el aparador.

_ I have been waiting all my life_

Cumpliría lo prometido, iría a su boda, solo que cuando hice aquella promesa, no me imaginaba que el novio seria yo...

FIN

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epilogo junto con el extra, no se igual y algún día hago un fic del epilogo :P, sobre todo el fantástico viaje de Harry, como conoció Ron a su esposa y las manifestaciones de Herm :P, pero eso será mucho después._

_Música (siguiendo la línea anterior de musicalizacion :p): Hoy y Se me acaba de Morbo y un fragmento de I knew I love you de Savage Garden._

_Nota del Autor: La boda se realizo y fue faustosa, tuvieron 2 hijos hombres, y Hermione se postulo para Ministra de Magia, pero no fue elegida debido a que para algunos sus ideas eran muy radicales, pero aun así, es feliz y tal vez sea la próxima :P._

_Los reviews del capi 3 :P._

_**Aiosami:** GRACIAS :D!! Mi ser Feliz!!!! :D.Chica siempre me levantas el animo nn y me haces pensar que después de todo esto de los fics no es perdida de tiempo :D. Haber q te parece esta nueva locura mía nn._

_Nunca cambies chica :D!!! sigue siendo como eres x q eres una persona súper tierna, buena onda, buena amiga, genial, fantástica escritora, y muchas, muchas cualidades más.:D!!!! TNX x ser tan linda conmigo nn, y perdón si a veces soy medio desesperante :P. Sabes q yo tmb t aprecio muxo nn!!!_

_**Iory S:** Holas :D!!! Gracias x leerme nn. Y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y darme la idea del epilogo, la verdad es q no lo tenia contemplado pero cuando recibí tu review me vino la idea y tenia que escribirla :P, Me gustaría muxo leer lo que escribes nn. Saludos :D, yo tmb soy de México, del D.F. :D_

_**pgranger**: Gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin :D!!!Bueno espero q t haya gustado :P, la verdad es q el final no me gusto muxo y haber si esto salio mejor :P. Tienes ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA LA RAZON en lo q dices. Harry y Hermione son el uno para el otro :D._

_**crystalswan: **Gracias niña :D!!! Te agradezco infinitamente x leer esto de principio a fin nn. En realidad no c q decir nnU, creo q no necesitas mi permiso :P, x mi no hay problema nn, después d todo tu ya tenias la idea antes q yo T.T. Cuando lo escribas me encantaria leerlo :D. Saludos._


End file.
